


I bet it's a crush

by EndlessFangirl



Series: Other Dcst ships needs love [4]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, First Meetings, Getting to Know Each Other, I tried my best to keep Tsukasa in character, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl
Summary: That was the plan. Don’t get a crush, Don’t fall in love with anyone. Besides in the smaller suburb city he lived in, he’s known most of these people most of his life. Senkuu didn’t look down on the others but he definitely didn’t think of them romantically.This bet will be easy.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: Other Dcst ships needs love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211606
Kudos: 40





	I bet it's a crush

**Author's Note:**

> Today until Friday will be different ships besides Sengen I think need more love.  
> Today I give you TsukaSen

“Love” was just a bunch of chemicals in one’s brains that made you attracted to someone. Senkuu had seen it before, With his friends Taiju and Yuzuirha. The big oaf had feelings for the girl for 5 years and for some reason did tell her…? To Senkuu it didn’t make sense. If you like someone so much why not just tell them? Taiju said it wasn’t that easy. So he and Senkuu made a beat. When Senkuu finally got his first crush on someone he had to confess to them in 30 days. It wasn’t really a beast because all the winner got was bragging rights but that wasn’t going to stop Senkuu to take the bet he knew he could win so easily. Besides what were the chances of his even having a crush? He was 16 and still never experienced a “crush,” Taiju, Gen, and Yuzuirha all talked about so fondly, and Senkuu was fine with that. He didn’t need all that gross lovey stuff. He had more important things to focus on.

“I can’t believe you took that bet Senkuu chan,” Gen told him over the phone.

“Well I don’t remember asking for your option on it Gen,” Senkuu replied.

Senkuu was working on part of his model rocket but since both Taiju and Yuzuirha were out on a date, and Senkuu needed someone to talk to as he worked he called his college friend Gen Asagiri. 

“Well yes, but as your friend,” Gen sang. “I just want to tell you, as much as you think you’re logical when it comes to love everyone’s brains just stops working,”   
“Maybe your’s Mentalist,” Senkuu slyly commented.

“Oh haha, Senkuu chan. I’m wondering why I even picked up the phone now,” Gen drily remarked. “You can be a real idiot sometimes you know,”

“I know,” Senkuu replied. “Doesn’t mean that’s going to stop me from making fun of you,”

“You’re supposed to be nice to your upperclassmen you know,”   
“Doesn’t mean that’s going to stop me from making fun of you,” Senkuu repeated “Asagiri san,”

Senkuu swears he could hear gen’s eye roll.

“Well, when you prove me and Taiju wrong I’ll be the first to say I was wrong. If that happens,” Gen put an emphasis on the “If”

“Don’t worry. I’ll never let you or Taiju live it down,”

“If you say so Senkuu chan,” Gen sighed.

That was the plan. Don’t get a crush, Don’t fall in love with anyone. Besides in the smaller suburb city he lived in, he’s known most of these people most of his life. Senkuu didn’t look down on the others but he definitely didn’t think of them romantically. 

_ This bet will be easy. _

Or not-

“Hello, I’m Shishio Tsukasa,” Tsukasa introduced himself to the class. He had messy, yet kept up dark brown hair, notably longer eyelashes, and a very strong build. Another notable thing the class noticed was a few bruises Tsukasa had on him. The class started to whisper. “I transferred here from a different school a few days ago but I was too busy to attend until now,”

“He looks like a  delinquent ,” The kid behind Senkuu whispered to the guy next to him.

“Ok if that is all, you may take a seat Shishio,” The teacher said.

Senkuu admitted that the new student was attractive, but that was all he cared to admit to himself. He was attractive and that was it. Moving on.

“Hey Ishigami,” Tsukasa called.

The other students started to file out of the classroom besides Senkuu and Tsukasa. 

“Can you show me around?”

It was a strange request but Senkuu didn’t have club that day so what the hell.

“Sure,” So Senkuu grabbed his bag from his seat and waited for Tsukasa outside. 

The more Senkuu thought about it something was off.

“Hey, thanks for this,” Tsukasa said.

“It’s nothing, but I’ve never shown anyone around here so this will ten billion percent be the worst tour ever,” Senkuu cackled.

“That’s fine,” Tsukasa shrugged.

“If you say so. I guess we can start here. The whole floor is mostly second-year classrooms. At the very end are a few club rooms but most of those are on the first floor,”

.

.

.

“And that’s the gym,” Senkuu finished up. “I’m surprised no one is here though. Most of the time the drama club or sports teams are here. Lucky you,”

“Maybe because it’s Friday?” Tsukasa pointed out.

“Oh ya,” Senkuu totally forgot what day it was while he was taking Tsukasa on a tour.

He even forgot a question was meant to ask.

“Hey Shishio, why did you ask me to give you a tour? Why not the class president or student council?” Senkuu asked.

Tsukasa’s lips pulled upward. “You were the only one who didn’t whisper about my bruises and call me a  delinquent ,”

“Well, I’m still curious about it,” Senkuu started. “But I don’t think you’re a  delinquent . Your hair’s too long. If you got into a fight someone could easily pull it,”

“Same with you though,” Tsukasa pointed at Senkuu’s leek-looking hair.

“Ku Ku, I would definitely get my ass beat if I was in a fight, but luckily I can rely on science,” Senkuu grinned at the taller man.

“Can it really make you that strong?” Tsukasa inquired.

“Trust me Shishio, There’s almost nothing you can’t accomplish with science,”

“Then can I ask your help with something?”

“Already asking for favors now huh?” Senkuu cleaned out his ear with his pinky. “We aren’t even on a first name base,” Senkuu scoffed but was still willing to listen to him.

“Yes I know, and I’m sorry,” Tsukasa slightly bowed. “But I need help to earn money for my sister’s medical bills,” Tsukasa explained.

“Wait so those bruises-,”

“I'm a fighter. Mostly underground right now but I need to be better to help pay for my sister’s medical bills,” Tsukasa explained. “I know it’s a big task,”   
“Ten billion points to you,” Senkuu slightly shook his head. “But I guess I do need a second lab rat. Listen, You help me and I’ll help you get money for your sister,”   
Tsukasa’s eyes shut. He looked contempt with the deal “sure, thank you Ishagmi,”

“If we’re going to work together, call me Senkuu,” Senkuu put his hand out.

“Tsukasa,” Tsukasa shook Senkuu’s hand.

Senkuu’s heartbeat picked up but like Hell, he’d let it show.

“That'll be one hell of a roadmap. Get excited,” Senkuu instead said.

Tsukasa looked content with that answer. “Thank you… Senkuu,”

Tsukasa let his shoulders fall and it looked like he finally got a breath of fresh air.

_ Well, it’s not a crush yet... _

_ \----- _

_ Here's what the idea for this fic was based on. _

_-_

**Author's Note:**

> Next fanfic: 3/19 Maggen  
> Twitter :@Endlessao3  
> Tumblr :@endlessfangirlao3


End file.
